This invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating three-dimensional decoration on a substrate. More particularly it relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the deposition of a material on a substrate by forming and maintaining an ink droplet at the end of a dispensing nozzle by coordinating the delivery rate of the ink through the dispensing nozzle which the dispensing nozzle position and velocity.